The Hope Chronicles: Digging Deeper
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Hope ventures to find more clues about the Prophecy. and what he finds, he decides to find the remaining teams of the 10 so far. Who are these teams? You'll just have to see.
1. Retracing the Steps

It was in a small little deserted area that walking through these wilds were a few familiar figures eager for info. It was the Shining Hope Squad.

"Tell me again why were out in the middle of nowhere?" Toma asked.

"This isnt the middle of nowhere, i think. Look, there have been some things I was curious about so I decided to retrace the steps of Jexi's group all the way to here." Hope said.

"According to the logs, this place is supposed to be where the Akbadain Ruins are." Cyrille said.

"It's one of the first Azran ruins they ever visited. Its the one that gave that prophecy." Hope said.

"Prophecy? ABout them? It's got nothing to do with us, does it?" Lacy asked, confused.

"Well i think thats because Jexi and the others didnt look hard enough. Theres bound to be some more info in there than them." Hope said. "But we wouldnt have this problem if someone didnt print the map the wrong way…" Hope said looking at Ibuki.

"Hey, get off my back. I wasn't even paying attention." Ibuki said.

"Besides, didn't those ruins collapse after what happened with the professor?" Sonia asked.

"People like to think so. Azran made things don't go down that easily, take it from locations like San Grio or Froenborg. Those are places I'll never forget." Hope said.

They soon arrived to a caved in entrance.

"Looks like the entrance collapsed then the ruins did. Well, no reason we can't get through. Just gotta blow it open." Kazuichi said getting out the explosives.

"Is there a non-explody way to clear the way into some ancient remains?" Leanne asked.

"Its not like we have any other options. Most of the puzzles in there probably croaked after Monte d'Or." Vashyron said.

The entrance was then blown open as they waltzed right inside. Inside were several runes and scriptures on the walls all in the ancient Azran language.

"Looks like we found what Jexi and the others found here…" Zephyr said., "But uh… does anybody speak azran?"

"We seriously need an Archeologist…" Hope said before a hand touched him as did the others, they turned to see Robin behind them.

"So...this is where you went off." Robin said.

"Robin! What...what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I followed you after I noticed someone had taken my notes about the azran from my room in the library." Robin said looking at Titanica.

"I told you you should have shrunk down some more…" Toma said.

"But...I'll let it go since this is about knowledge of the ancient past." Robin said.

"Whoo…" Hope said.

"So why did you want to come back here?" Robin said. "Is it possible you wanted to know about the prophecy?"

"Yeah, hugely." Hope said.

"If we wanted to scope out Azran remains, why not get Layton and his colleagues to come?" Lucifer asked.

"Well… i tried. But i couldn't get in touch with the professor." Hope said.

"You wouldn't have much luck anyway. He's currently on a lecture tour around Europe right now." Robin said. "But, its fortunate that I still remember the way the Azran write."

"Alright. Just so were clear, this is the spot where you found the prophecy, right?" Korra asked.

"Yes. As I remember…'In the Future there will be a great threat to the worlds. A great dragon will rise up and try to destroy these defenseless worlds.'" Robin said. "Obviously a reference to when we fought Rayquaza back in Hyrule."

"My money's on Acnologia though. We've seen him in action in Fiore, and boy is he ruthless." Hope said.

"Hmmm….Ah!" Robin said gasping.

"What, hope was right?"

"No...the lines about the dragon and the great threat….they don't connect." Robin said.

"Hey, look at this." Kazuichi said seeing the message of the Dimensional heroes. "Uh.."

"Gather the 15 and the colorful hunter. This is...wait...this actually has another translation." Robin said. "Gather the 15 groups, they will be our only hope when the time has come."

"15 groups?" Hope said as the room started to shake as the runes on the wall were suddenly glowing.

"Is that a good or a bad sign?" Lacy said.

"I don't know, this did not occur last time." Robin said as behind them rose a small pedestal with a glowing orb on it. It shine before shooting out 15 lights, all of them overshadowed.

"What...is all of this?" Mickey asked.

"Gather the 15...they will be our only hope." a voice echoed as the first shadow was filled in by Jexi's group. "Group 1! Dimensional Heroes led by Jexi."

The Second was Hope's Group.

"Group 2, Shining Hope Squadron led by Hope."

The next to be filled in was Spectra with his group.

"Group 3! Spectra Force led by Spectra!"

Next was Zexi's group with with 4 silhouettes still dark.

"Group 4! Zexi's group led by Zexi! Note: Group not yet complete."

"Okay, we already know about these guys. So what are we…?" Fuyuhiko said before the next light showed Skyler and Jane with a few shaded in figures.

"Group 5! Freedom Seekers led by Skyler! Group not yet complete."

"So 5 groups so far… 10 more to go." Hope said.

"Uh...its not done yet." Toma said as the next silhouette was filled in with the remainder of the Vexos along with Hoopa.

"Them?" Inga asked.

"Group 6! Wanderers led by Volt Luster!"

"Wanderers… so volts not bad anymore…" Hope said.

The next to be filled in was a familiar red robot with five other robots.

"Group 7! Team Protoman led by Protoman!"

"Protoman...so he has a role to play too." Robin said as next to be filled in was another robot group.

"Group 8! Team Colonel led by Colonel!"

"Colonel… he's the one we met back at Ylisse." Hope said.

The next was Squad 8, who they had met recently.

"Group 9! Universal Police Squad 8 led by Carlson! Group halfway complete!"

Then the last shown were several figures that the group didn't recognize except for one.

"That bug thing….that's Sectonia!" Ciel said.

"I guess we can assume she's good now, right?" Hope asked nervously.

"Group 10! Brave Adventurers led by David Ishihara!"

"David Ishihara… which one of them is him?" Lacy said.

The light shone on a single individual. He was around Jexi and Hopes age, with short blond hair and a black shirt and having a sword near his side. The lights then shut off as they retracted back into the orb.

"Okay, so that's 10 groups known so far… that means there's only 5 left." Kazuichi said.

"And this whole prophecy stuff wanted us in the mix, our own team. The Azran knew from the start you weren't supposed to be on Jexis team, you had to start a team of your own." Cyrille said.

A tablet revealed each ot the names of Hope's group, along with their own aliases.

The Gutsy Cat of Might: Fuyunyan!

"It used you japanese name… shouldnt it be Hovernyan now?" Hope asked.

"When you've been called something for so long...its sticks. Besides, both don't really matter do they?" Fuyunyan asked.

The Exorcising Jiang Shi: Hsien Ko!

The Giant Conqueror: Titanica!

The Man with a Pure heart of cherry blossoms: Ichiro Ogami!

The boy who changed fate: Zephyr!

The Wielder of Darkness: Riku!

The Mechonis Cyborg: Fiora!

The Keyblade Mage: Aqua!

The King of Disney: Mickey!

The Revolutionary: Sabo!

The Demon King of Pride: Lucifer!

The Mystic Fox Hybrid: Daisy Ginova!

The Survivor of War: Mukuro Ikusaba!

The One who controls Luck: Nagito Komaeda!

The Human Planet Explorer: Inga!

The Kickboxing Champion: Mary!

And...the strong willed Avatar: Korra!

The tablet then went dark as it turned to dust.

"Well, that was interesting." Daisy said.

"You know…" Hope said. "We should go out and meet these teams that we havent met yet."

"What, like a meet and greet? How can we know where to find em?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well I wanna start with the Brave Adventurers. And there maybe a place we can look, the Kalos Region." Hope said.

"Uh...a little late for that. I heard from Rainbow there was one in Kalos but they already left." Robin said.

"How are we supposed to find them, then?" Hope demanded.

"Wait...I think I remember seeing that David kid before….yes. I remember him. He was friends with the deceased Hifumi Yamada….and recently I remember seeing someone resembling him in Hoenn." Mukuro said.

"Then Hoenn it is." Hope said. "Hopefully the whole teams there."


	2. The Brave Adventurers

Arriving in the Hoenn Region, the Squad disembarked.

"So this is Hoenn…" Fuyuhiko said.

"Its also where Rarity dominated the Master Class. But how are we supposed to know where exactly they are?" Peko said.

"I can tell you…" a voice said as they all turned around to see a giant bee creature.

"Wah! Giant Bee!" Mikan said.

"WHoa, chill! Its just Sectonia, the one i told you guys about, remember?" Hope said as they all calmed down. "Ahem… er… hey Sectonia! Funny meeting you here…"

Sectonia was taken aback by their appearance. "Huh? You guys? What are you doing here?"

"Look, Sectonia, um… We were looking for a guy named… David Ishihara?" Hope asked.

"You know, young, blond haired, around Hope's age. We know you know him through someway." Lacy said.

"Ah, that's right! He's with the rest of the team in the contest hall, watching Leia." Sectonia told them.

"Thanks. Lead the way, your majesty." Zephyr said as they walked together.

"So Sectonia, i gotta ask… how did you turn over to the good side anyway? Not that any of us trust you so little, its just a question."

"I don't trust her. The crazy bug tried to kill us." Hsien Ko said.

"It's a long story." Sectonia said. "Let's just say it involves a supernatural mirror and some dimension-hopping."

"Alright, i'll believe it." Hope said as they came to the contest hall with the group coming out.

"Leia, you were amazing!" Jude said.

Leia laughed cheerfully at that. "I couldn't take all the credit. It was because Lurantis and I worked so well together."

"There they are. Those are the Brave Adventurers." Sectonia said pointing the group out for them.

"Hey, Sectonia!" David called out. "Hm? Who are these guys?" David then realized something. "Wait a second… Are they…?"

"Yes, the very same." Sectonia confirmed.

"We are the Shining Hope Squad." Fuyunyan said.

"Which one of you is the one they call David Ishihara?" Hope asked.

"That would be me." David said.

"So uh… youre from Akihabara in our world, huh?" Akane said rubbing her head.

"Im sorry...about Hifumi." Hope said. "I was there at hopes peak. The bastard Junko turned a lot of the classmates against each other. Celestia was the one who did him in. You uh… knew him well, right?"

"Yeah. We were very close friends." David said, a little down. "I studied cryomancy as a way to give him ideas for his fanfics, but… it's a shame he didn't make it…"

"You dont have to worry. His spirit is free, i made sure of that. And I made a promise to someone to bring them outta despair, the 77th class." Hope said. "And uh… you may know Mukuro Ikusaba over there…"

"Yeah… Junko's sister-turned-pawn." David said. "I don't know what Junko was thinking, but you probably suffered the worst of it… I'm sorry…"

"To be honest, i never really got the worst of what Junko was trying to do to me. If anything, my death was the least cruel, but the betrayal of a sibling will still sting." Mukuro said.

"We've heard some stuff about you through the grapevine too. You went to Xillia, right?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yes. It was to dispel the fractured dimensions that were draining ours of our spirit energy. We wouldn't have succeeded if it weren't for...a few sacrifices…" David siad.

"Not your fault. Sometimes heroes get those moments." Hope said. "So, this is the Xillia crew."

"Actually, no. Just Jude and Leia. They're both from Rieze Maxia." David said.

"Rieze Maxia...I've heard of this country...from books I found while in Yuri's world." Robin said. "Its suppose to be link to an alternate country called Elympios, one that uses ancient devices known as Spyrix's."

"That's right. Rieze Maxians are able to use spirit artes, which is their own form of magic." David said.

"Yes. The name does ring a bell. I am curious, how is old Maxwell these days?" Lucifer asked.

"Whoa!" David jumped back. "S-sorry… I get a little jumpy when I see demons."

"Uh… why?" Hope asked.

"After Junko set despair on the entire world, those Monokuma things and demons just show up everywhere." David said.

"Yeah. Most of us even got surrounded by a swarm of them." Lloyd said.

"You should be cautious around me. Not everyday one meets one of the Seven Demon Kings." Lucifer said.

"To answer Lucifer's question…" Jude started. "When the schism that divided Rieze Maxia and Elympios got dispelled a year ago, a close companion of me and Leia took up the mantle of being the new Maxwell."

"His daughter Millia correct? Milla Maxwell?" Lucifer said.

"Yes. It's her." Jude said.

"I knew it. I had a feeling that one would be destined for great things when I met her last." Lucifer said.

"Wait, you know Milla?" Jude asked.

"Of course. I know many people. I am 3000 years old. I'm not an old demon yet." Lucifer said.

"So… David." Hope said. "What are you doing roaming the pokemon world?"

"Um… Well… About that." David started. "You see, when Sectonia saved me before, there was a flash that resembled Kyogre telling me to go with her. I was hoping I'd find some answers on why it is so." David then looked to the group. "When you said that you heard about our journey, I was thinking that you might have an idea about that."

"Sorry, but we don't know more than you do about this." Riku said.

"But...if a legend spoke to you directly, it must mean something." Cyrille said.

"Hmm… If I may…" Raine spoke up.

"What is it, Raine?" David asked.

"What if there was some sort of legend that foretold our group's forming?" Raine asked.

"You're on the right track." Robin said showing them the orb as it shined showing the 10 groups formed so far. "This was found in the remains of an Azran ruin. Your group was mentioned in it."

"So, what's this threat we gotta take out?" Jude asked.

"Chrono told me that my old Ginova family little sister, Cindrey, was gonna start a hostile takeover of my 'old' roots." Hope said.

"Wait… YOURE ginova family?!" Jude said.

"Of course i am, whaddya think this mark is for?!" Hope said showing the Book of Ginova on his back. "This birthmark is more than enough proof to show my family roots."

"Whoa... I never would've imagined it." Zelos said.

"That this hope loving kid is the oldest son in a criminal family? Yeah, sort of hard to take in." Vashyron said.

"Well, heroes tend to come from a lot of places, I suppose." Regal said.

"So recently, we've been trying to take down the Ginova Family. Recently, we took out the Genre General of the Comedy Seat, Harlequin." Erica said.

"Thats right, and Gemini, right here? She single handedly did him in." Hope said.

"Actually...that ain't true. I did beat him but...Spade was the one who killed him." Gemini said.

"Huh." Hope said.

"Well, know you guys know goin to all the regions for answers is null and void." Akane said.

"Even so, I met someone in Kalos that's a lot like Sectonia in a sense… AZ." Jude said. "The very king of Kalos himself." Jude then remembered something. "Ah, that's right! Olympia wanted me to tell you something."

"She did?" David asked.

"Yeah. She said to find a sword of Tokyo's guardian deity." Jude said.

"Guardian deity… guardian deity…" David started to think about which deity Olympia could've been talking about.

"This is tough…" Hope said.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Toma said before pounding his fists. "Best way to get the brain thinking… a good brawl! Besides, i wanna see how David fights with that Broadsword and those, er…"

"Desert Eagle semi automatic pistols." Mukuro said.

"A fight? You sure?" David asked.

"Yeah. Besides, no reason we can't have a friendly brawl." Toma said drawing Shining Force.

"Well… I suppose it's alright." David said as he nods. "Alright. I accept your challenge!"

"Perfect. We start now." Toma said charging in as they clashed.

{Cue Song- Battle Organization- Tales of Rebirth}

"Let's see what you're made of." David said as he draws his weapons.

"Dark Arrow!" Toma shouted as dark arrows fired from his sword.

"Ice Needles!" David said as icicles appear over him and fly at Toma. Toma dodged and leaped up, sheathing Shining Force and drawing his regular blade.

"Power Press!" he shouted slamming down on David as he quickly blocked.

"Tiger Blade!" David swung his sword upward and Toma, and then downward when David was in the air.

"Is it me, or is David copying some of Lloyd's moves?" Genis asked.

"It may seem that way, but because he's using a broadsword, his sword attacks are more powerful, but slower." Lloyd said.

"Sky…" Toma said quickly running in close ith Hope. "Upper!" he shouted knocking David into the air with his sword before jumping after him and thrusting his blade. "Unrivaled Attack!"

David was knocked down from the attack, but managed to get back up. "Not bad. I can see that you're skilled with that blade." David said. "However, it'll take more than raw strength to defeat me!" David struck the ground, which caused a shockwave to come at Toma. "Demon Fang!"

Toma braced himself as the attack struck hard as Toma was pushed back against a wall.

David was breathing heavily as he stood, most likely from Toma's barrage of attacks.

"Whoa!" Scott said as he looked at the scene. "Not even Gideon can throw this much at us."

"You said it." Ramona said.

"Oh yeah, you two are the ones who live your life as a video game." Hope siad. "Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers, right? Heard alot about you two."

"Guess you can say that." Scott told him.

"Okay, time to knock that thought into you hard." Toma said invoking shining force. And leaping into the air. "I'll blow you away with this! Appollon Nova!"

He slammed Shining force into the ground and bashed repeatedly, causing quakes that damaged David.

David was losing his balance from the quakes, but decides to cast another spell. "O frozen blades, fly sharply across the heavens…" David recited the incantation. "Freeze Lancer!" David shot crystals of ice at Toma.

"Whoa!" Toma said sliding under them and barely getting hit. "That was too close…"

"You were able to dodge my spell." David said. "Impressive."

"You should pay attention yourself." Cyrille said as Toma was quickly in front of him,

"Lights out!" Toma said hitting straight at the skull and knocking him down to the ground.

(end song)

"Okay, that's a ko…." Scott said helping him up.

"So, remember anything yet?" Toma said.

"You idiot! You could've gave him amnesia!" Hope said.

"Hmm. Really? I was just in a normal fighting mode." Toma said plainly.

"You consider THAT normal?" Genis asked.

"Hold on… I think I'm getting something… A name… I know I've heard it somewhere before…" David said.

"A name, already? That's some force he must've dealt." Sheena said.

"Yeah… I don't why, but the name I got is… 'Masakado'." David said.

"Masakado…" Hope said. "Anyone know that name?"

"Masakado or rather Taira no Masakado. The name of a samurai from the Heian Period of Japan. But there were legends that viewed this man as a sort of demigod." Robin said.

"That might be the case." Jude said. "According to Olympia, Masakado's blade is the key to defeating Dark Meta Knight, the one who made Sectonia as she was when you fought her."

"So were getting the sword of someone long dead. That works, i guess…" Hope said. "Where is it?"

"In the Street Fighter world…" David said.

"Oh, with Ryu and the gang...we haven't seen those guys in a long time." Toma said.

"The problem is that Bison may have also found out about the blade." Scott said.

"Bison?!" everyone gasped.

"Dude, he's immortal." Scott said. "You really think beating him up in Kamurocho was gonna keep him down?"

"Not as long as he can find a suitable body to transfer his consciousness to." David said.

"This is gonna be tricky…" Daisy said.

"Yeah? Well i say 'bring it on'!" Zepyr siad.

"Wait, what?" Daisy said.

"Think about it. You told us that Cindrey was enhanced with not only Blaze and Silver's psychic abilities, but also Bison's Psycho power. Think of it as training. If we fight bison and beat him, since his Psycho Power is in Cindrey, it'll give us a better chance of beating Cindrey."

"I guess you can put it that way." Colette said.

"Hope, this is crazy. Just because we might beat Bison doesn't mean the same thing as beating Cindrey." Daisy said.

"Not only that, but according to Vera, there have been some rumors going on down there." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, some of my co-workers actually talk about it." Leia said. "Rumors about a demonic being that is said to devour the souls of fierce warriors but only appears in time of a great crisis."

"Then that settles it." Ramona said. "Bison is up to something catastrophic."

"A warrior demon….sounds like Necalli." Lucifer said.

"Necalli?" David asked. "Should we be worried?"

"You should. Necalli is a warrior personally trained by the strongest demon in my universe, the Demon King of Wrath, Lord Satan himself." Lucifer said.

"I think we better pay that place a visit. David, mind if we tag along?" Hope asked.

"I don't see why not. All the better chance of taking him down." David said with a smirk.

"But there's one problem." Presea points out. "The only people who can effectively fight with any form of martial arts on our team are Regal, Scott, and Jude."

"Theres all kinds of fighters in the world of Street Fighter." Hope said. "Just fight like you guys always do."

"Yeah, never been a problem for us in another world." Kazucichi siad.

"So lets get going. Uh, you guys DO have a ship for interdimensional travel, right?" Nana asked.

"Uh huh." David said. "Vera's the one who provided it for us."

"So whatre we waiting for? Lets get going!" Toma said as the Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers set off on their first ever team up.

"Ahem. I think you're forgetting something, Hope. How do you plan to explain this to Jexi? You took off without a word." Robin said.

"Oh…" Hope said. "Anyone have any bright ideas?"

"Don't look at me!" Zelos said.

"You know….we don't have a lot a martial artists ourselves, but there is definitely a group with more fighters of fists than we do." Cyrille said.

"There is?" David asked. "Who are they?"

"Tell me David, during your travels...have you ever heard of the...Dimensional Heroes?" Robin asked.

"Some bits and pieces, yes. Mostly news about their accomplishments." David said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to make a call…" Hope said ringing up Jexi. "Yo, jex…"

"Hope? You're talking on the magic soap!" a voice said.

"Luffy? Why do you have Jexi's phone?" Hope asked.

"I found it on the couch...so I took it." Luffy said.

"Oh, real clever… look, just put me on with Jexi."

"He's not here. He's training Yang cause of what happened on TV." Luffy said.

"Huh? What was on TV?" Hope asked.

"I'm checking on the web right….Ah!" Lacy said in shock.

"What is….Oh God." Hope said as on TV was a boxing ring and all over it was scattered defeated fighters and standing in the center was one lone warrior. It was Bass.

"Is that...Bass?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. And judging from the carnage, I bet he only wants one thing…"

"Yang Xiao Long….YOU'RE NEXT!" he shouted before the channel went out.

"Bass has never been this savage before. Why is he like this now?" Titanica asked.

"If you ask me...he wants a revenge match against Yang." Damien said.

"He got thrashed hard by Yang in The World, remember?"

"The World…?" Raine thought. "Isn't that the MMO that Vera was talking about? About where players suddenly lose consciousness as they die in the game?"

"Yeah, but thank god Kite told me it was over." Hope said.

"Well, we probably should have seen this coming. No way he was going to let a single loss slip by him like that." Gemini said.

"We need to stop him." Hope said.

"Are you kidding? He wants Yang, not us." Leanne said.

"Yes, but i can probably dupe them both into coming to Street Fighter world." Hope said.

"You're gonna try and trick Bass, the most destructive robot Flux made, into fighting in another world, one he'll probably destroy?" Damien asked.

"Even I wouldn't think of doing that." Zelos said.

"Are you sure?" Ramona asked.

"He wouldn't." Lloyd confirmed. "Zelos may be a flirtatious goof, but he clearly wouldn't turn his back on us."

"Thanks, Lloyd." Zelos said. "Much appreciated, bud."

"Its the only shot we got." Hope said. "Anyone got a voice modulator?"

"Sure. Been working on one and finished. And Yang's voice happens to be in here already. Problem is we need a girl to speak through it." Kazuichi said.

"I should probably do it." Sheena said. "I don't really know what she sounds like or what she might say, but I'm pretty sure I can match it naturally."

"Okay. I'll put in a call at the ring he just won in. But what ever you do, don't crack under the pressure." Nekomaru said.

"I already wrote down what you should say. This oughta get his attention." Hope said handing her a script.

The channel then came back on with the ring shown.

"Well, this is sudden but we just got a call in from none other than Yang Xiao Long herself, wishing to speak with Bass." the announcer said.

"So she's too weak to speak with me in person. Fine. I'll allow it." Bass said. "Yang Xiao Long...are you there?"

"Yep. That's right! I've been hearing that you wanted to have another match with me." Sheena said.

"Yes. I want revenge for the loss you have dealt to me. I have been training none stop for this moment. The one where I annihilate you!" Bass shouted.

"It sounds like you don't wanna face any of my friends beforehand." Sheena said.

"They hold no interest to me. You are the only one I want to fight. The rest are human or some other species. They are weak, but you are the only human that can give me a challenge, which is why I won't stop until I kill you!" Bass shouted.

"It sounds like…" Sheena said looking at hope as he nodded. "It sounds like you're the weak one. Know why? You don't give anyone else a chance, because you're afraid of what they can do!"

The crowd gasped.

Bass was growling before he glared. "Tell me….who is this really?" Bass asked.

"Uh oh…" Leia whispered. "He's catching on…"

"The real Yang would never say something so corny. The only idiot who would try that...is that idiot Hope the Victor!" Bass said.

Hope then got on the phone.

"Bass, I've had enough of you calling me weak, and my friends, and every single person you see is weak!"

David then nodded and got on the phone.

"You think you're so special? We challenge you to a fight in Street Fighter world, if you're man enough to-"

"Shut up. You...you don't know anything about rivalry. I will only fight the strongest human I acknowledge, and that is Yang." Bass said.

"You think I don't know anything about rivalry?" David asked. "Well, maybe you're right, I don't. But I honestly think that your so-called 'rivalry' is starting to sound like an obsession."

"So what if it is? I am the strongest robot ever created and I'll be the strongest in all the universes once I beat her!" Bass said.

"That's the major problem." David said. "You're only focusing on one person. The greatest fighters aim even higher."

"Uh...this just in. We have just received another call from another person claiming to be Yang Xiao Long." the announcer said. "Joining us on Video Chat."

"It's probably the real on this time." Jude said.

On the screen in the arena was Yang herself.

"Hope, other guy, I know what you guys are trying to do...but stay out." Yang said.

"We can't. I can't take it anymore." Hope said. "I've stood by and watched you two whale on each other until you can't even move, and what does it get you? Destroyed property and worlds. The restoration committee STILL is trying to repair the damage you two did to that castle!"

"Hope...butt out." Yang said. "Bass….you've been waiting a long time for this, have you?"

"Yes. I will conquer you!" Bass shouted.

"Then I accept your challenge. You and I will fight on the Street Fighter world, whenever you feel ready." Yang smirked.

"I'll be waiting." Bass said before he teleported.

"She's set it up for us…" Hope said.

"Yeah. I did. Cause honestly...I've been itching to fight him again myself." Yang smiled.

"I don't wanna stop you, but David's right. You were saying?" Hope said to David.

"Bass has been obsessing over Yang ever since his loss, but here's what I think." David said. "If we really are as weak as he claims, he should just face us ourselves and prove it." David looks to Gundham. "Surely, even you would agree."

"Yes. But from I can tell, this revenge he harbors isn't an obsession...its a matter of pride, that shattered when he fought Yang. He wants to reclaim that pride." Gundham said.

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna sit around and wait for them to destroy a whole world." Hope said.

"Neither can i, honestly." Mickey said. "I heard about what happened to that castle, i dont wanna see a world destroyed."

"Yang's rivalry with Bass, the fate of Shadaloo, Masakado's katana…" Raine thought. "It seems a lot of things will be settled there."

"Yang, get everyone to come to the world were heading. If not… we'll see you there." Hope said ending the call. "Pack up your things everyone, we're going to the Street fighter world."

"Roger!" Lloyd said.

"Well, if we're going to be allies for a bit, we may as well introduce ourselves." David said. "My name is David Ishihara. I guess you can say I'm the new guy on the hero block since our team was formed just recently, but where I lack in experience, I make up for in spirit." David looked to Sectonia. "I'm assuming most of you already know Sectonia."

"Yeah, the crazy queen of that kingdom where we fought Unfairy." Hsien Ko said.

"I was in a dark place when that happened." Sectonia said.

"One moment at a time, Sectonia." David said. "One moment at a time."

The boy in red clothes with twin swords stepped up. "I'm Lloyd Irving. It's nice to meet you all."

"Your clothing...are you from Yuri's world?" Robin asked.

"No. I'm from Sylvarant, along with some of my friends here." Lloyd said.

"And we know those two already. Scott Pilgrim, the man who sees his life as a video game." Hope said.

"It's...actually much more complicated than that." Scott said.

"Complicated being an understatement." The young boy with silver hair and blue clothes said. "Anyway, I'm Genis. Genis Sage." Genis motions to a woman with silver hair and orange clothing. "This is my sister, Raine."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Raine said with a bow.

"And David? This won't be for a bit. We're gonna need your strength Later on." Hope said. "But we'll worry about that later.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." David said. "Now, next up is…"

"Me." said a blonde haired girl. "I'm Colette Brunel, Sylvarant's former Chosen of Regeneration."

The raven-haired girl stepped up. "I'm Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho in Tethe'alla. Nice to meet you guys." Sheena looked nervous. "I'm guessing Yang is going to tear me up for warming up for her, huh?"

"I don't know… 50/50?" Hope asked.

The red-haired man stepped up. "I'm Zelos Wilder, Tethe'alla's Chosen. A pleasure."

"Yeah. He may be a flirt, but his heart's in the right place." Lloyd said.

The short pink-haired girl stepped up. "Presea Combatir. Nice to meet you." She said in an almost emotionless tone.

"Don't mind her." Lloyd said. "She's still getting used to her emotions. She's been a slow-aging emotionless husk for 16 years, after all."

A blue haired man in a suit with cuffs on his wrists stepped up. "I'm Regal Bryant. Nice to meet you all."

"In case you're wondering…" Lloyd said. "Regal killed the one he loved with his own hands. That's why he has his cuffs. He swore he would never use his hands for combat again."

"Yes, so I prefer to use my feet while I'm fighting." Regal said.

A black-haired young man stepped up. "I'm Jude Mathis. It's nice to meet you all." Jude looks to the girl in yellow clothes and black hat. "And last but not least."

"I'm Leia Rolando." Leia said with a wave. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Jude...I've heard about you. Rainbow said you were the Kalos Champion." Robin said.

"That's right." Jude said. "It took a while, but I managed to beat Diantha."

"Diantha...was the champion at the time, right?" David asked.

"Yep. That's right." Jude said with a nod.

"It is a pleasure to be working with all of you." Hope said.

"Now lets go find Bass and Bison and take them down." Toma said as they left for real.


End file.
